Rough Night!
by MyLife2
Summary: There is no bending in this AU. The Gaang tries to make a campsite, but not everyone gets along.


**Challenge: **No Bending!AU

**Author's Note: **This is my story for round two of the Pro-bending Circuit. So I hope you all like it! **Word Count: **1,345

**Aang's POV:**

I've been traveling all over the world with my friends, and so far it has been the best decision of our lives. We all had our set jobs and knew what we had to do to keep our group running smoothly.

"I'm gonna go get some water for us. Zuko can you get a fire ready so we can boil the water." Katara said picking up the waterskin.

"Yeah, sure." Zuko said getting up from the rock he was sitting on picking up some sticks.

"What should I do?" I asked wanting to be helpful.

"You can gather some food." Toph spoke trying to find rocks to put around the fire.

"I thought that was my job." Sokka complained. "That's not fair!"

"Calm down Sokka, you can make the tent." Toph shrugged not really caring too much.

"InevergettodoanythingIwant!" Sokka mumbled to himself picking up the tent trying to put it up.

"Sokka?" Katara chuckles. "Are you putting up the tent? Or are you wrestling it?" Katara asks trying to hide her laughing.

"Do you think you can do better?" Sokka asked laying on the ground facing upside down wrapped in the tent.

"I know I can." Katara laughed setting down the waterskin on a rock, walking over to Sokka to help him.

"Guys, it's getting dark so you might wanna hurry up with the tents." Zuko spoke looking at the sky then back to the fire that still wasn't catching.

"Why don't you worry about the fire, and we'll worry about the tents, if there's no fire then there is no water or food or light, or warmth." Sokka growled slamming the post into the cold ground.

"Guys calm down. We are all just a little upset from not getting enough sleep last night. I found us some berries, and fruits that can last us till morning." I spoke trying to keep Zuko and Sokka from killing each other.

"Oooohh you found berries. We're saved." Sokka mused, cheering and mockingly clapped his hands then went to his knees and started bowing to me.

"Sokka knock it off!" Katara shouted throwing a rock at me. "At least Aang did something. So far you haven't done anything besides complain."

"What about Toph? What did she do?" Sokka motioned towards Toph who was picking mud from her toes.

Katara made a look of disgust. "She's blind! What do you want her to do oh great and mighty Sokka? Do you want her to make the fire or pitch the tent for you?"

"HEY, just cause I'm blind doesn't mean that I'm useless." Toph shouted.

Katara sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Toph I was just trying to make a point."

"Guys! Sokka's right. If that fire isn't going by the time the sun goes down we aren't gonna make the night-" I tried, but got interrupted.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Zuko questioned slowly standing up.

"I wasn't done." I tried again no one seemed like they were going to interrupt me so I went on. "And Zuko is right if those tents don't get put up we'll get eaten alive by bugs. But if we all work together we can get this done in time."

"Fine Toph and I will put up the tents and Katara and Zuko can make the fire and Aang you can get the sleeping bags ready." Sokka volunteered.

"Umm, wait a minute. I mean don't get me wrong I love your idea and everything, but umm who made you the leader?" Zuko asked crossing his arms.

"I did. I have instincts, I have the map, I get things done, and I'm smart. Moving on." Sokka explained turning around so he wasn't facing Zuko.

"Okay, let me ask you Sokka's instincts, what would you do if a lit piece of firewood came flying at the back of your head?" Zuko pestered getting defensive.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed slamming my hiking stick into the ground. "We'll have two camps! Sokka's and whoever wants to join him, and Zuko's and whoever wants to join him. Each camp will have a tent and sleeping bags. Pick your sides now."

Everyone just stood there looking at me like I was crazy. But how could I be the crazy one, I wasn't fighting with anyone I was actually doing stuff. I watched as Sokka and Toph moved to their side and Zuko and Katara moved to theirs. I wouldn't be taking a side I had to prove that in order to have a good camp that can last the night you would need to work as a team.

**Zuko's POV: **

"Can you believe him? I mean I was working hard to get the fire going the wood is wet." I complained finally getting the wood to catch, I quickly added more leaves and twigs to it. Then glanced up at Katara who was getting the tent ready. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry, he's your brother I shouldn't talk about him like that to you." I spoke softly putting my hand on her shoulder, the light of the fire was dancing off her face.

"It's okay Zuko. He was being unreasonable." Katara whispered glancing up at me before bringing the sleeping bags in the tent. I followed her.

"I still feel bad though. I shouldn't have said what I did." I tried again.

"Really Zuko it's fine. He shouldn't have said what he did to you, it's over and done with." She paused. "Did you put the water over the fire?" She asked trying to change the subject and get me out of her space.

"No, I'll go do that now." I turned around and stopped at the opening of the tent hesitating, but went out anyway when she didn't turn to look at me.

**Sokka's POV: **

"Toph, can you believe him? After all I did for him?" I ranted.

"No offense Sokka, but what did you actually do?" Toph questioned, then added. "By yourself."

"I..I-" I stumbled to find the right words. "I don't think that's the point of all this. He threatened me with fire! That's not right."

"I don't think twinkle-toes or the sugar- queen would let that happen. You both over reacted and now we have to go make fire, get food and water, and make sure our tent is ready for the night."

"I'll go start the fire." I said regretting this conversation.

**Aang's POV:**

I got no sleep that night. I watched over both camps making sure nothing was going to happen to my friends. I noticed that Sokka's fire went out five times during the night and by the sixth time he just gave up on it. I also noticed that Zuko's tent was letting in water, because every so often you would hear Zuko screaming about the stupid tent. the stupid water, and then he would mumble something under his breath. As a result I think both camps learned a lesson that night.

"Good morning everyone. How did you guys sleep?" I questioned trying not to let my sleep-deprived self come out from hiding.

"I can't complain, it was warm." Sokka asserted.

"Really, cause when I got up in the middle of the night I saw you fiddling with your fire trying to keep a tiny flame going." Katara pointed out.

"Guys, this was meant to teach you something. Both camps had struggles during the night which could have been avoided if we worked together." I said pulling them into a group hug.

"I guess you're right Aang we do work best as a team." Zuko added. "Sokka, I'm sorry I threatened you with blazing wood." Zuko chuckled a little.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I said have good instincts, clearly when it comes to making a fire I have none."

"Well now that we got that out of the way...who wants to go swimming?" I shouted running down to the river.


End file.
